


Resonance divergence

by embeer2004



Series: Resonance divergence [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst, Blood and Wine (The Witcher 3 DLC) Spoilers, Emotional, Gen, Heavy Angst, La cage au Fou, Protectiveness, Tesham Mutna, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embeer2004/pseuds/embeer2004
Summary: Geralt’s and Regis’ quest to obtain all ingredients for the resonance potion fails. One moment of distraction was all it took for Geralt to become overwhelmed by the amount of lesser vampires and other beasts that had been lured inside Tesham Mutna. Regis was helpless to do anything about it, trapped inside the cage that had been Khagmar’s prison…





	Resonance divergence

**Author's Note:**

> This story can on the one hand be considered AU (aren't all fanfic?), but on the other hand I’d like to see it as a ‘what-if’ for what could have happened when failing/dying in the La cage au Fou quest. We get the luck of a reset, but if it had actually happened, what would have happened to Regis? (If you're hesitant to read the story, go to the end-notes, though there's a spoiler there...).
> 
> This story is set outside of my main head-canon, but Regeneration and Decline is actually a pretty nice starting point for what I consider a new kind of series. Oh the possibilities to explore… >:)
> 
> Good to know perhaps before starting this story if you haven’t read RaD: Dettlaff and Regis share a bond in which they can feel each other’s emotions when they focus on it, but strong emotions will get projected to the other vampire whether they focus on each other or not.

**_Geralt_**  
  
There were too many of them and he’d been careless. One quick look up to see how Regis was holding up had been all the fleders had needed and his moment of inattention had cost him… dearly.  
  
Geralt lay on the ground, looking up at the swinging cage in which his dear friend was raging, forcefully trying to rip his wrists through the cuff-holes. That part of the plan had worked; his friend was in an altered state, ideal for the resonance potion. It had all been for naught though; he couldn’t execute the rest of their plan.  
  
Blood was seeping down Geralt’s neck and through his trousers. The lesser vampires had ripped into him quite badly before chucking him away like a ragdoll for the necrophages to feast on. Regis had prevented that luckily, his growls and agitated manner scaring away all the beasts; that was good, the witcher didn’t think he could fight off even a young kitten now with all his injuries. Slight trembles were passing through his hurting body and his limbs felt too heavy to move. Not good.  
  
Geralt’s breath hitched as his eyes tried to stay focused on the sight above him. He could very well believe now that such a frail looking cage had held Khagmar for all of those years; Regis certainly didn’t seem capable of breaking free or even puffing up into his grey-blue smoke form. It was awful having to see his friend struggle like this and Geralt’s gut wrenched in a way that had nothing to do with his injuries. He tried to calm his breathing. He must fight, he could not give up now. Regis was still trapped. If he died now Regis would be trapped here for all eternity. Or however long it took for a higher vampire to come and visit these ruins. Geralt didn’t hold out much hope for that though…  
   
The witcher blinked. He was starting to feel cold and darkness was creeping up on his vision, even though the torches were still burning brightly. He would have to act fast.  
  
Regis’ howls sounded softer, no, further away, as if he was listening to them from underwater. Geralt’s body had finally stopped hurting though, that was nice. He breathed deeply, he was dissociating, no! With an immense amount of effort he managed to lift a hand to his shoulder. A cold shudder passed through him and he clenched his jaw. His potions pouch was missing. He needed white raffard, some swallow!  
  
Geralt put all his effort into twisting his body as far as his numb body allowed. A small victory. He could see his pouch lying in shreds some distance from him, near the lever controlling the cage. He could just make out the gleam of wetness through his fuzzy darkening vision. Some of the vials must have broken. Geralt willed his body to move; that was Regis up there! Regis! His friend needed him! He had to move! Reach his pouch, drink some white raffard, then he would be able lift himself up high enough to pull on the lever and release the cage. Then he’d only need to make it over to the cage and free Regis’ wrists.  
  
The witcher’s breathing stuttered. His limbs refused to obey him. He swallowed, tasting blood inside his mouth, and tried calling out to his friend. “Re-” he started, choking on the blood bubbling in the back of his throat. A coughing attack seized his body, draining whatever energy he still had left to him. When he could breathe again he was too tired to move even a finger.  
  
Geralt realised he wasn’t going to make it. Not this time. All Regis’ efforts… it had been for nothing. There would be no resonance, no Dettlaff. He’d failed him. Even worse, he’d condemned his kind-hearted friend to eternal solitary imprisonment, a fate more cruel than death.  
  
He feared to think what Regis’ future would hold. Geralt knew the vampire considered him pack, family… when the vampire came down from his enraged state, how would he react to learn he was imprisoned and alone? Confronted time and time again with his own lifeless body…  
  
Geralt’s eyes burned and he blinked, feeling a trail of warm wetness rolling down into his hair. He fought for a stuttering breath as darkness completely took over his vision and his numb body felt like it was melting with the ground he was lying on.  
  
_I’m so sorry Regis…_  
  
~*~  
  
**_Regis_**  
  
Regis didn’t know how long he’d been trashing and struggling. The vampire breathed in deeply; the scent of blood that had so overwhelmed him had dulled, enough time had passed for it to have dried. Good.  
  
His body ached all over and it felt like it could have been hours, but he would also believe anyone who told him he’d been at it for months. Though that was ridiculous of course, Geralt wouldn’t let him suffer in his blood lust for that long; he’d rather fail their quest and find another way to contact Dettlaff.  
  
Wait. He was still inside the cage, high up off the floor. Regis frowned, that was odd. He couldn’t fully remember what had happened, he only knew that he had entered the cage because Geralt and he needed his blood for the resonance potion. Then Geralt had started fighting the beasts that were drawn to the lure. Regis remembered parts of it, but there had been so much blood so quickly. The sweet-metallic scent had smelled so enticing and he’d wanted to reach it; had grown frustrated when he couldn’t, his mind becoming more bestial and focusing only on prey. Geralt’s blood too had smelled amazing. He’d felt the change come upon him as he'd slipped into his alternate state, becoming more like a feral beast than a sentient being. That was the last thing he remembered.  
  
Geralt should have managed to obtain some blood from him for the potion, so why was he up in the cage still?  
  
Regis looked down and saw his friend’s still figure lying supine on the ground. His body felt like it had become frozen and hollowed-out. His breathing sped up before he tried to calm himself and remind his body that he didn’t need to breathe. **_Worry. Fear._** “Geralt?”  
  
No reaction.  
  
Regis felt his chest tighten and constrict until his head started spinning dizzily. "Geralt!" he tried again, listening for any indication as to his friend’s state. A breath, a heartbeat… he couldn't hear anything! Regis shook his head, the blood rushing in his own ears was deceiving him. If he calmed down he would be able to hear his friend’s heartbeat.  
  
"Geralt!" Regis pulled on his wrists, causing the cage to swing back and forth. **_Panic. Fear._**  
  
Regis stilled and forced himself to breathe slowly. In… and out… he needed to calm himself. Obviously his young friend was hurt, knocked unconscious at least. Geralt would wake up soon and in the meantime he could only try and have a look to determine his friend’s injuries.  
  
Black eyes examined the still figure and Regis’ nose flared. There was blood, a lot of it. It covered Geralt’s legs and his armour, his neck… All dried now. That was all Regis could see from his position. "Geralt! Please... let me know you live still. Can you hear me?" **_Panic. Fear._**  
  
His human skin felt too tight and Regis could feel the change coming upon him. His pack was hurt. Geralt was hurt. Badly from the looks of it if he wasn’t already... No!  
  
He tried to prevent his change, only dully realising that their quest to obtain his altered blood had failed. If they wanted to find Dettlaff they would have to either try this again or try another route. Regis growled and hissed. Seeing as his friend was currently unresponsive, badly injured, he wasn’t going to allow Geralt to try this again. Not unless there was another witcher who could help. **_Sorrow._** Dettlaff was in trouble, true, and he wanted to do everything he could to avoid reaching out to the Unseen Elder, but they were out of options. Unless Dettlaff came to him willingly all of a sudden. **_Anguish._**  
  
Regis shook his head and tried to stay calm, but he couldn’t keep his emotions in check, he could feel himself slipping. "Geralt, please!" Maggots wriggled in his icy gut, making him feel ill. It wasn’t working. Geralt didn’t seem to hear him and no matter how much he tried to focus on his friend he couldn’t hear any other sounds besides his own blood rushing through his ears.  
  
He would have to wait until Geralt had recovered some. Regis laughed wryly. He didn’t have a choice anyway. The vampire started breathing slowly. In… and out… looking at the figure down below, waiting for any change.  
  
*  
  
Regis didn’t know how long he’d been waiting, hoping, but all of a sudden something inside him just broke, his heart felt like it was squeezed and ripped through his chest cavity. **_Panic. Fear. Anguish._** He started trashing, pulling fiercely on his wrists until little streams of blood seeped down the metal cuffs. It didn’t do him any good though; the cuffs held and he was still trapped, swaying back and forth. He must get out of here! Geralt needed him! So much blood…  
  
Geralt couldn’t be dead, he was a witcher and a hardy one at that. Regis wouldn’t know what to do if he was. No! Geralt was alive!  
  
So much blood though. **_Panic. Fear. Anguish. Sorrow. Denial._**  
  
The last thing Regis was aware of was a beastly growl rising up from inside him before the crawling maggots in his guts got burned by a fierce frenzy. He wanted to rip it all to shreds; the cage, this entire place… he would get those beasts that had hurt his pup! **_Anger. Anguish. Grief. Rage._**  
  
*  
  
When Regis became aware of his surroundings again he found himself in a dark place. There seemed to be some source of light though, coming in from far above as he could still dimly make out his surroundings. Was he underground?  
  
His head hurt. His body hurt, his shoulder felt numb. What had happened? Where was he?  
  
Regis tried to lift a hand to his head and quickly realised that he couldn't. His wrists were held by something metal. He pulled, no give. He tried to mist up but he was unsuccessful. No _._ Slowly, memory seeped back. Tesham Mutna. The cage. The vampires and necrophages. It had happened so why was he still up here? Geralt would have got-… Geralt!  
  
Black eyes searched the darkness until they settled on his friend. "Geralt?" Regis stilled, holding his breath and trying to still the rushing of blood in his ears. No sounds. Even the beasts had long left them.  
  
Regis heard a whimper from somewhere nearby and perked up, looking intently at Geralt, before disappointedly realising the sound had escaped from his own throat. It had been real. He was trapped and Geralt was... He shook his head, no! "Geralt wake up!" **_Panic. Fear. Worry._** He must think, how could he get out of the cage? Geralt needed him, Dettlaff needed him!  
  
His brother… who had closed their connection on his end, not wanting to be found. The reason he and Geralt were now in this mess. Regis started pulling on his wrists. ** _Panic. Terror._** His vision grew fuzzy as he could feel himself shift to his vampiric form. Rational thought was leaving him, but he held on to one: out! He couldn’t stay here, he had to get himself and Geralt out of this place!  
  
*  
  
Next time Regis became aware he was kneeling down on the floor of the cage, his head resting on his arms, his hands still trapped in the metal cuffs. He didn’t know how much time had passed. He was still in darkness and his body hurt even worse than before. His right shoulder felt twisted and numb, but a sharp pain shot up through his arm when he tried to shift his position.  
  
The smell of dried blood and cold earth reached him and this time he remembered instantly what had happened.  
  
Geralt still lay beneath him, unmoving. Witchers were hardy but after all this time, and Regis suspected quite some time had passed, there wasn’t much hope. Geralt… likely was… no more. **_Fear. Anguish. Sorrow. Cold._**  
  
He couldn’t help himself. He started struggling in earnest even though his rational mind told him that this cage had held Khagmar for centuries, it wouldn’t just give way because he wanted to reach his pup.  
  
**_Concern. Worry._**  
  
Regis growled as he felt the beast overtake his thinking mind. **_Cold. Grief. Anger. Rage. Terror._**  
  
~*~  
  
**_Dettlaff_**  
  
He hadn’t been able to ignore Regis any longer. Dettlaff’s search for Rhena was important, but the sensations coming over the bond he shared with Regis, the bond he'd only been able to block on his own side, had turned increasingly distressing. He knew it wasn’t a ploy to get him to return to Regis’ side. These sensations… they felt far too raw, too primal… and his blood-brother had been projecting strongly for two full days now.  
  
When he’d just left Regis some weeks ago Dettlaff had only felt some **_confusion_** and **_worry_** through the bond, but he knew the older vampire was all right. Regis just had to let him do this; he would return when all was settled, but first he had to focus on the tasks he was given.  
  
These feelings though. The **_panic_** and the **_anguish_** , the **_terror_** , the **_sorrow_**. Something bad had happened to Regis. Dettlaff had tried to reach out to his brother the first time he’d felt Regis’ distress, but he’d been overwhelmed by the sensations coming through their connection. There was so much **_panic_** there. He’d tried sending **_calm_** and **_warm_** over their bond, but it didn’t seem like Regis was aware of it; he wasn’t responding to him at all.  
  
Dettlaff had called upon some ravens and told them to keep an eye out and to ask around where Regis had been seen last. There were too much sensations coming from Regis for Dettlaff to get a clear feeling of where he was himself, but when nearly an entire day had passed the young vampire could feel Regis’ emotions calming. Immediately he mentally gripped their connection, pulling it gently. South… south and east… that was where he needed to go. Dettlaff misted up into a red fog and followed their bond.  
  
Regis’ calm only lasted for a few minutes. Then Dettlaff could feel another mixture of distressing emotions projected strongly at him; he nearly wanted to block them so that he wouldn’t have to feel Regis’ distress, but he couldn’t bear not knowing how his brother was doing. He had to hurry…  
   
Dettlaff’s heart wrenched knowing he was giving up his search for Rhena. He loved her and would do nearly anything for her, to keep her safe, following the kidnapper’s demands, but with his recent kill and no new demands so far it had left him idly searching for his beloved. The young vampire clenched his jaw, with any luck he would be able to search for her later. He would have to believe the kidnappers would keep their word; keep her safe as long as he cooperated.  
  
Now, he had to find Regis…  
   
*  
  
For nearly an entire day Dettlaff could only feel **_panic_** and **_anger_** coming from his brother and it made it difficult to pinpoint if he was going in the right direction still or whether he had overshot his mark. At the end of the second day though Regis seemed to calm for a while again, but it only lasted for a minute before anguished feelings of **_fear_** and **_sorrow_** grew in intensity. Dettlaff couldn’t help projecting his own **_concern_** and **_worry_** at his brother before Regis’ emotions turned even more distressing. What was going on?  
   
It became obvious though to Dettlaff that he’d overshot his mark when a raven finally caught up to him. He’d materialised into his human shape to ask the bird what it had learnt and it informed him a vampire had been spotted at a stone ruin north and west from here some days ago. He should know it, his kind had used it in long days past. Dettlaff had nodded at the bird before misting up again and flying to Tesham Mutna, materialising at the old ruins.  
  
*  
  
A quick look around the grounds revealed nothing to Dettlaff. He frowned and walked over to the hidden door, touching the stone to open the passageway. As one would expect from a place long abandoned, no lights were on in the hallways and staircase, but Dettlaff could smell that the torches had been lit not all too long ago. The oily musty smell was still lingering in the air. Someone had been here. A vampire had been here not too long ago. Regis!  
  
He misted up into his fog-like shape and hurried down the stairs, passing the battery cages and going deeper still. Everywhere it was dark, but a little light managed to trickle inside, illuminating the path for Dettlaff. All the way down he materialised into his human form. Immediately the hair on the back of his arms stood on end and a cold shudder went through his chest. The vague smell of long dried blood and a whiff of rotten meat assaulted his nostrils, but what was more, he also smelled something familiar; the herbs Regis usually carried around in his satchel to cover his, to the mortals, lack of scent.  
  
Dettlaff entered the last room and took an instinctive step back when he took in the sight. This was where Khagmar had been imprisoned. There was a human on the ground; white hair, sword on his back, the one Regis had proclaimed to be a friend. The man was covered in blood though and his eyes were closed. Unconscious, or dead?  
  
He quickly looked around and up until his eyes landed on the cage pulled up high in the air. **_Shock._**  
  
Regis was kneeling inside the cage, jerking his trapped wrists weakly. The older vampire’s head was bent into his arms and Dettlaff could hear the soft hitching breaths of his friend’s cries. **_Grief._**  
  
**_Fury._** He looked back at the witcher. This man had imprisoned Regis? And then died and left him here all alone? Regis had called him friend! He nearly started towards the witcher, but Regis started struggling, rocking the cage. Pained sounds escaped the vampire’s lips.  
  
Dettlaff looked at the top of the cage, following the chain from the ceiling to the wall and the lever. **_Calm. Safe._** "Regis? Brother! Calm now, the human can’t hurt you anymore. I'm here. Let's get you out of there." He pulled the lever and watched as the cage dropped down with more force than he would have liked.  
  
Regis shuddered, seemingly unaware of his presence. “Gone… gone…” he was muttering between hitching breaths. **_Sorrow. Grief._**  
  
Dettlaff examined Regis’ trapped wrists and was glad to see that no key was needed to open this lock, just pressure exerted to small buttons on opposite sides, well out of reach for the hands they trapped. He pressed the buttons, only to see Regis crumble and collapse against the bars of his prison. **_Concern._** He quickly hurried to the other side and ripped the door open, catching Regis before he could hit the floor.  
  
A pained yelp escaped his friend when he touched his right shoulder and quickly Dettlaff adjusted his grip, lifting Regis into his arms. He carried him further away from the hateful cage and lay him down on the opposite side, far away from the witcher, cradling the older vampire’s head in his lap. Dettlaff carefully pulled off Regis’ gloves and examined his wrists; they were covered in bruises and chafed raw. The skin was slowly healing, but much slower than should have been the case for a vampire, even one in Regis’ stage of regeneration. His right shoulder looked off, dislocated?  
  
Regis looked up at him, pain and sorrow clear in his eyes. Then he turned his head to the side and looked beyond the cage, to where the witcher lay, and he started struggling in Dettlaff’s hold.  
  
“Regis! You’re safe. Please, brother, calm now…” Dettlaff pleaded, reaching out to stroke Regis’ temple.  
  
With his left hand Regis slapped at Dettlaff’s and his struggling intensified until he’d managed to pull free from his hold. The vampire tried to stand up, but his legs trembled violently and he collapsed.  
  
“Regis, stop this! You’re hurting yourself!” Dettlaff knelt next to him, one hand hovering over Regis’ shoulder, hesitating to actually touch it.  
  
Regis started crawling towards the witcher. “Geralt! Dettlaff, how is he?”  
  
Dettlaff carefully picked him up, not willing to let his brother hurt himself just to reach the human. “He’s either dead, or soon will be. You’re safe now,” he tried to reassure.  
  
Instead of being reassured, Regis howled. “This is your fault! If you hadn’t left Geralt would still be alive!” **_Anguish. Fury._**  
  
Dettlaff carefully sat Regis down on the ground and tried to guide his brother’s head to rest on his shoulder. So they’d been working together?  
  
Regis snarled and with a forceful jerk pulled free from Dettlaff’s hold. In an instant he’d changed into his vampiric bat-shape, his clothes shredding in the process. Regis’ right wing was crooked but this didn’t prevent the older vampire from hissing at him and jumping towards him, head-butting him in the chest.  
  
Dettlaff caught the blow and instinctively changed into his vampiric form, shifting to the side to let Regis pass. He wouldn’t hurt his brother, but he would do everything he could to prevent the older vampire from hurting either one of them. “I’m sorry Regis, I did what I had to. I’ll explain everything.”  
  
The huge bat approached him and prepared for another jump, Dettlaff knew his friend’s body language well enough. When Regis jumped he misted up and flew under him, materialising behind him and when Regis was turning around to face him again Dettlaff quickly tackled him to the ground, taking care not to crush the right wing. Even though Regis was still healing from his regeneration he was nearly back to his old strength and it was difficult to overpower him, even with his injuries. “Calm yourself brother!” He tried to use his ability on Regis, forcing the vampire’s mind to calm down.  
  
Regis was fighting both Dettlaff’s mind as well as his physical hold and tried to scratch him with his hind claws. Dettlaff held on though and increased his will’s suggestion. Suddenly a squeak left Regis’ stumped muzzle and his large ears perked up before his brother looked towards the witcher who now only lay an arm’s distance away. He stopped struggling.  
  
Dettlaff frowned, Regis was hearing something. The young vampire listened closely, trying to hear what Regis did. There… a heartbeat, weak and fluttering, and a very shallow breath. The witcher was alive. Dettlaff stopped trying to calm Regis down and released both his mental and physical holds.  
  
Immediately, Regis moved over to Geralt and settled himself carefully down on top of the witcher, puffing up his fur and taking care not to put any weight on the fragile human. He nuzzled his stumped snout in the crook of the man’s neck and licked away at the blood before trying to wrap both wings around the man, failing as his right one didn’t want to cooperate. He whimpered.  
  
Dettlaff took a step closer, trying to put his hand on Regis’ shoulder. “That won’t work, old friend, from the looks of him he’s lost a lot of blood. He needs medicine.”  
  
Before his hand could even touch Regis’ fur the older vampire turned his head and hissed at him.  
  
Dettlaf crouched down next to him, keeping his hands to himself. “Regis, calm down and think. You’re a medic. The witcher’s alive but barely,” he pointed towards the shredded pouch, “is there anything in that that may help your friend? Witchers carry all sorts of potions don’t they? Can you shift back?”  
  
Regis tried to fluff up more and started nuzzling Geralt’s neck. When no response came from the witcher though the huge bat released a soft squeak and lifted himself off the man’s body. Within a moment Regis was back into his human skin, crouched next to Geralt. “Pup… must protect!” he wheezed hoarsely. A trembling hand hesitantly stroked the witcher’s forehead. “He’s so cold." Regis’ black eyes had a feverish tint to them. ** _Grief. Anguish._**  
  
Something was wrong, Regis wasn’t behaving like himself, he seemed to be in shock. **_Calm._** Dettlaff gently stroked the vampire’s cheek. “Regis, your friend needs your help."  
  
Regis’ eyes widened and he turned his head towards Geralt. “His heart… I didn’t image it.”  
  
Dettlaff reached for the back of Regis’ neck. “He doesn’t have much time.”  
  
“Dettlaff?” Regis looked up and blinked as if seeing him for the first time, his black eyes looked clearer though, clearly recognising him. He tried to look over Dettlaff’s shoulder and get up, but his frame was shaking too badly and he sank back to the floor with a whimper. “Bring the pouch to me?”  
  
The younger vampire smiled wryly. “I do not wish to break any potion vials any further than they already are. Come,” he held his arms out, “I’ll take you there, you can select the right one.”  
  
Regis nodded and allowed himself to be carried over to shredded pouch. Dettlaff set him down on the floor, carefully manoeuvring the older vampire so he didn’t hurt his injured shoulder any further. It looked off, hanging limply down his side, and it still hadn’t healed. Dettlaff frowned and reached out to Regis’ shoulder. “Brother, let me set your shoulder, you can’t use your arm like this.”  
  
“No, we must first take care of Geralt!” Regis tried to reach for one of the potion vials.  
  
Dettlaff stopped him. “Come on silly vampire, it’ll only take a moment. Then you’ll be better capable of taking care of the witcher.”  
  
Regis glared at him for only a moment before he exhaled loudly and nodded. “You know what to do?”  
  
Dettlaff bit his lip, it was something like pulling and pushing the arm around wasn’t it? He’d never actually done anything like this before…  
  
Apparently he was silent for too long, for Regis took his hand and moved it to his shoulder, pushing it down lightly before he grabbed his other hand and guided that onto his right wrist. “Keep my shoulder steady and pull slowly on my wrist until you feel a pop, that should work.”  
  
Dettlaff nodded and followed Regis’ directions. It was a horrible feeling pulling at his brother’s arm, slowly increasing the pressure. He sighed in relief when he heard a soft ‘clunk’ and the shoulder popped back into place.  
  
Regis’ body stiffened when his shoulder slipped back into place and the vampire heaved a shuddering breath. “Well, that worked.” Carefully, with a shaking hand, he started sorting through the different potion vials lying scattered about. Some vials were long, others thick, other yet again shaped like a bulb with a long stem. It seemed like the liquids had different colours but in this limited light the colours were difficult to make out even for a vampire.  
  
Regis’ hand closed around a bulb-like flask with a long stem. The vampire set it aside and quickly shuffled through the rest of the vials until he’d found another bulb-like flask. “Dettlaff, open them?” he asked, cradling his right arm to his chest. “I can’t see their colour clearly, I need to smell them to be sure.”  
  
Dettlaff carefully took the flasks and pulled out the corks, offering them to Regis, keeping a hold of them both. The vampire wafted his left hand over the opening and his nostrils flared taking in their scent. A relieved sob escaped Regis’ lips. “Yes! Quickly Dettlaff!”  
  
Dettlaff made sure to put the corks securely back in the flasks before placing them in his coat pockets. Then he carefully picked up Regis again, who still seemed disturbingly shaky, and moved back to the motionless witcher. He placed his brother close to the human’s head, expecting that Regis would handle the next part.  
  
Regis moved the witcher’s head onto his lap, careful not to jostle the man too much. Then he held out his hand towards Dettlaff. “The flasks, please.”  
  
Dettlaff uncorked one and handed it over to Regis, watching as his brother first sniffed the vial before he guided it over to the human’s lips. He pulled down the witcher’s jaw with a thumb and carefully dribbled some liquid into the man’s mouth, stroking the pale neck repeatedly until the witcher swallowed, repeating the process several times. Then Regis handed the flask back and Dettlaff put the cork back in, handing over the other flask, uncorked already. Again his brother sniffed the flask before patiently getting his friend to swallow the liquid. Even in the dark Dettlaff could see the black veins appearing on the human’s face. “Is that normal?”  
  
“Hmmm,” Regis hummed. He continued his arduous task of getting the witcher to swallow the entire flask’s contents, gently stroking the man’s neck until he swallowed, then waiting a moment for the witcher to catch a breath, before repeating the process again and again.  
  
When the flask was completely empty Regis set it down next to him and started stroking the witcher’s hair. “You’re going to be all right now, Geralt my dear friend. Just hold on for a moment longer and we’ll have you settled nice and warm in a soft bed.”  
  
Dettlaff took off his coat. “Where do you want to take the witcher?”  
  
Regis looked up at him, a determined look in his eyes. “North… to Mère-Lachaiselongue cemetery. It’s where I’ve got my lab set up, where I’ve got more medicine.”  
  
Dettlaff nodded. “Can you stand up on your own? I can carry the witcher.”  
  
“Geralt,” Regis interrupted with a growl, “his name is Geralt. He’s…” the vampire trailed off, lightly resting his hand on the human’s chest.  
  
Dettlaff sighed. “I can carry Geralt. You need to focus on staying upright and regenerating.” He moved over to Regis and carefully tapped his brother’s uninjured shoulder, holding out his coat. Regis allowed himself to be manhandled until he was wearing the long garment and Dettlaff buckled up the front for him. It would do for now. “Come, brother, let’s go.”  
  
Regis’ hand started to fiddle with the witcher’s armour, trying to unbuckle the straps. Seeing what he was after, Dettlaff pushed his hand away and undid the witcher’s, Geralt’s, armour. It could all stay behind here, the swords included. When the wi- Geralt was back on his feet again he and Regis could return here to retrieve his belongings. They had greater priorities now.  
  
Dettlaff carefully lifted Geralt into his arms and felt a shudder run through his body at feeling how icy cold the human’s body was. However he had managed to hang on to life in this state, for what must have been two full days at least, Dettlaff had a hard time imagining. He was simply glad the human was still alive, for Regis’ sake. He slowly stood up with Geralt securely cradled in his arms.  
  
Regis managed to stand up on his own, his trembling finally lessening. The older vampire was hovering over Geralt and Dettlaff could see his friend’s hand wanting to reach out before withdrawing again.  
  
“Come, Regis,” Dettlaff said quietly, “let’s get Geralt somewhere safe and warm.”  
  
Regis nodded, a determined look on his face. **_Hope._** He didn’t speak though but quietly followed Dettlaff up the many stairs leading towards the exit, clearly struggling to keep up, but braving forward without complaint.  
  
Dettlaff was sure that once they were sure Geralt would live Regis would have many questions about his own sudden disappearance. An invisible rat started gnawing through his chest as he remembered the letters; his Rhena was still in trouble, but Regis was hovering on the edge of bestiality still and he could feel the fragile hold his brother had on his own emotions. If Geralt didn’t make it Dettlaff feared for the worst.  
  
Dettlaff started walking, making sure not to move too fast so Regis could keep up, and tried to not jostle the fragile human in his arms. He could feel the weak and slow heartbeat vibrating against his own chest and the little puffs of icy breath as Geralt stubbornly clung to life. He nodded, his decision made: his brother and his pup had priority. _Forgive me Rhena, I’ll come and find you, soon…_  
  
**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I’d just like to point out that Geralt lives to tell the tale (otherwise I'd tagged for character death, and I'm not inclined to write those stories - too painful). They failed to get Regis’ blood and finish the potion, but here their goal is still achieved: they found Dettlaff… well, basically he found them…
> 
> This story started with me being horrible at battle sometimes and wondering what would happen if Geralt had failed the La cage au Fou quest. My original idea was far too depressing though, so I did a slight twist to it – I like this story way better… Hope you did too! :)


End file.
